Thermal stimulation equipment used for generating steam or a gas from a liquid such as downhole steam generator systems, high pressure chemical processing systems, purification and cleaning process systems, pumping equipment systems, etc., are subject to failure due to creep fatigue, corrosion and erosion. A primary source of corrosion is from dissolved solids, chlorine, and salts that are released from boiling water. Another source of corrosion is from fuel (e.g., sulfur). A third source of corrosion is from an oxidizing agent (i.e., dissolved oxygen that may create rust). A primary source of erosion is from high velocity water and gas, and a secondary source of erosion is from particulates from supply lines.
The effectiveness of downhole steam generators is directly related to the ability of the downhole steam generators to provide high quality steam. The length required for heat exchange, is an essential issue related to the length of the tool, and, as a consequence, affects the cost of the steam generator and complexity of installation. Providing high quality steam as close as possible to the formation being stimulated is an issue driving efficiency of the downhole steam generator system.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an evaporator configuration that provides steam that is effective, efficient and robust to limit downhole stimulation equipment from fatigue, corrosion and erosion.